


quickly approaching naughty (can't see what's underneath)

by pessimisticprose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kise, Crossdressing, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I bought panties!” Kise blurts, looking anywhere other than Aomine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quickly approaching naughty (can't see what's underneath)

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no post! 
> 
> are we ready for some porn? bc i sure am 
> 
> original title is "The Panties Fic" and i can't come up with a better one so it's stupidi'm sorry 
> 
> ( i thought about calling this fic desperate debauchery, but that's so not good omg)

Maybe Kise should’ve thought it through more thoroughly. In retrospect, it seemed like a good idea at the time. It was easy to walk into the boutique and buy a pair of lacy panties, but now, sitting in Aomine’s bedroom with them on and things quickly approaching naughty, he’s not entirely sure it was a good decision. Aomine’s going to laugh at him, and that’s if Kise doesn’t die of embarrassment first.

Aomine plants another kiss on Kise’s neck and Kise struggles not to make a face. He doesn’t want his pants to come off today, thank you very much.

“Aominecchi, I–“

“You’re so sexy,” Aomine murmurs, interrupting Kise’s protestations. He bites down hard enough to leave a mark–high on Kise’s neck, the possessive bastard–and gets his hands under Kise’s shirt. Kise groans when a thumb brushes over his nipple, but he knows he has to stop this right now.

“Aominecchi, please–“ Aomine pinches the same nipple and Kise arches, losing his train of thought again. He’s getting hard and the panties are only serving to stimulate him even further, soft lace rubbing against him every time he squirms. Aomine smirks and pulls Kise’s shirt the rest of the way off and Kise doesn’t even remember what he was going to stop him for.

“Hmm, love seeing you like this, Ryouta. Love seeing you under me, desperate,” Aomine practically growls. He grinds down on Kise and then tears his shirt off, struggling in his haste to make it look sexy. Kise laughs because sex with Aominecchi is sometimes like this, full of laughter and Kise making heart eyes at him. Of course, other times they’re so frantic that Aomine just pounds into him so hard Kise can’t even moan. Kise isn’t sure which he prefers.

Aomine fingers the waistband of Kise’s pants and Kise almost has a heart attack. He’s supposed to stop this, not encourage Aominecchi. “Aominecchi, Aominecchi, wait wait wait.” Kise pushes his boyfriend back and his entire face flushes at Aomine’s startled look.

“Are you okay? Did I do something?” Aomine might be aggressive on the court, but he’s not going to hurt Kise in any way, that much he’s promised himself and Kise. Kise smiles and reaches out to put a smooth palm on his cheek.

“You’re perfect. I did something stupid.” At Aomine’s concerned look, Kise realizes how stupid and serious that sounds. “No no no, nothing bad. I just–“ He blushes even deeper, if possible and struggles with what to say. “I was trying to be sexy.”

“I don’t understand. You’re always sexy, Kise.”

“I mean– Gah! This is embarrassing.”

“Kise.” Aomine levels him with an unimpressed look. “What–“

“I bought panties!” Kise blurts, looking anywhere other than Aomine. He wriggles a little, trying to urge his cock to calm down, but Aomine only rumbles out something Kise didn’t catch. Suddenly he’s on his back again, Aomine staring down at him.

“Are you wearing them now?” Aomine asks in a husky voice. He looks more aroused than before, dark pupils swelling so that they encompass almost all of his already dark irises. His hand moves to brush across the bulge in Kise’s pants.

Kise nods and bites his lip. He feels Aomine unbutton his tight jeans (earlier, Aomine questioned how he wore jeans that tight with boxers and Kise just laughed awkwardly and changed the conversation) and then he tugs his jeans down to mid-thigh.

“Fuck,” Aomine breathes. He kneads Kise’s hip with one of his huge, capable hands, right on the edge of the lacy band of the black panties. Kise chose black because he thought the dark color would offset his pale skin perfectly. Looking back now, he’s glad he did, because Aomine looks positively wrecked. Confidence blooms in Kise's chest, effectively allowing him to tease Aomine.

“Like what you see?” Kise laughs, pulling him down for a kiss. Their tongues meet each other seamlessly, coordinated perfectly through hours and hours of practice. Aomine pulls away before Kise wants him to and he whines, chasing after Aomine’s mouth with his own. “Come baaaaack.”

“I can’t stop looking at you. God, you’re beautiful, Ryouta,” Aomine says. He rubs his hands down Kise’s abdomen and they stop on his hips, where the panties rest. Aomine’s eyes are glazed, staring down at Kise’s thick cock trapped in the panties. Kise thrusts his hips up, wordlessly begging Aomine to touch his dick already.

“C’mon, Aominecchi,” Kise murmurs. He lets his legs slither around Aomine’s waist. Usually this trick spurs Aomine on, but today he only buries his face in Kise’s neck and starts biting another mark on the other side. Kise bucks up against him again, grinding on his thigh, and it finally makes Aomine pay attention to Kise’s dick. Aomine makes a strangled noise and blessedly, finally gets his hand down the front of the black panties. He just barely grabs Kise’s cock, but Kise lets out a pleased groan anyway.

Kise hears the click of a bottle opening and Aomine pushes the panties to the side, rubbing a cold, slicked finger against his ass. Kise brings his arm up and presses it over his face, trying to hide just how aroused he probably looks, but when Aomine presses his finger into him he lets himself be manhandled into a different position. He’s propped up on his elbows now, ass up and presenting for Aomine. The first time they had sex like this, Kise was beyond embarrassed, but Aomine loves it.

“Aominecchi, more more,” Kise says. He thrusts his ass back at Aomine, wordlessly asking for more. Aomine obliges, slipping another finger into him. Kise lets out a pleased noise and buries his face in the pillow in front of him as Aomine scissors his fingers and stretches him open. He curls them just the right way and Kise’s seeing stars, tingles of pleasure shooting all along his spine.

“Ryouta, you look so good. Flushed and begging for my cock. I love seeing you like this.” Aomine runs a hand over the swell of Kise’s ass, covered in the soft panties, and squeezes. “I love your ass. You have the best ass I’ve ever seen.” Kise lets out a shaky breath and then he feels Aomine’s tongue alongside his fingers. He slips a third finger in and Kise jerks, effectively getting them deeper inside.

“Aominecchi! Oh my _god_ ,” Kise nearly screams. He cries out into the pillow, squirming as Aomine’s tongue probes further into his hole. The combination of his tongue and his fingers hitting him right where it counts over and over is too much for Kise. He comes, arching up and letting out an almost-scream. “Fuck, fuck. Daiki. Oh my god, Daiki.” Aomine fingers him through his orgasm and then pulls his fingers out and flips a boneless Kise back so that they’re facing each other.

“Jesus Christ,” Aomine breathes. Kise’s laying on his bed, red-faced and coming down from the high of his orgasm and Aomine can see the evidence on the panties. He leans down and kisses Kise hard, reveling in the groan Kise emits.

“Aominecchi, fuck me. Please, please. I want you inside me,” Kise pleads. He’s not hard again, but Aomine’s cock never fails to make him a whining mess.

Aomine grins, eyes glinting. Kise knows that look. “Ride me, Kise.” Kise shudders and reaches up to pull Aomine into another open-mouthed kiss. As they kiss, Kise flips them over so that he’s sitting on Aomine’s lap. He rubs his ass against Aomine’s thick cock and they both moan at the teasing.

Kise pulls away from their kiss, positioning himself above Aomine’s cock and pushing the panties out of the way. When he sinks down, they both let out a relieved noise. Kise stutters out a laugh and Kise keeps going, holding his panties to the side as he takes more and more of Aomine’s cock.

“Fuck, you look gorgeous.” Aomine plants a kiss on Kise’s collarbone when Kise finally seats himself on Aomine, bottoming out with a whine. “Perfect.”

Kise whimpers and his cock is already half-hard again. He loves taking it up the ass, especially if it’s Aomine. He’s not really a simpering bottom, but he’ll admit he has no small amount of desperation when he has a cock in him. He grinds down enthusiastically, stimulating himself and Aomine so they they both let out a soft moan. The soft fabric of the panties is rubbing up again Aomine’s abdomen and Aomine jerks a little at the feeling.

This is probably Kise’s favorite position, because he has easy access to Aomine’s sinful mouth. He takes full advantage of that right now, kissing Aomine with enthusiasm. He puts a hand on Aomine’s neck and another on his shoulder and uses that one to brace himself. He starts bouncing on Aomine’s cock. He lets out soft whines into Aomine’s mouth and Aomine swallows them greedily. Kise feels Aomine start fucking up into him with shallow thrusts and he’s hard again, leaking and desperate once more.

“Daiki, Daiki. Fuck, please,” Kise cries. He throws his head back when his prostate is hit three times in quick succession. “Oh god.” Aomine bursts forward and latches onto Kise’s neck, pale and exposed. He sucks another mark right below his previous one.

“Ryouta,” Aomine growls against his neck. In past experiences, Kise almost always comes when Aomine says his first name in that kind of voice. This time is no different. Kise arches into Aomine, almost screaming and shaking from the force of his second orgasm.

“Daiki! Fuck! Oh my god, _Daiki_. So good,” Kise shouts. He buries his face in Aomine’s neck as Aomine thrusts into him a few more times before he’s spilling into Kise. Aomine growls again and digs his hands into Kise’s shoulder blades, probably leaving red marks on the gorgeous skin. He pulls out and Kise emits a soft noise.

They stay like that for a while, Aomine holding Kise on his lap. Aomine is usually more clingy after sex than Kise is, but Kise loves the closeness of Aomine in these moments. He’s reluctant to let go today. He just wants to feel Aomine a little longer.

“The panties can stay,” Aomine says, voice gruff.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls support the Oxford comma. thank you. 
> 
> tumblr is pessimisticprose (where it was originally posted) 
> 
> Come message me about gay basketball players or something


End file.
